Business communication has become increasingly complex. The demands of business trends such as Customer Relationship Management and Supply Chain Management combined with emerging communication technologies, which allow business partners to share information instantly, are mainly responsible for this communication evolution. The number of business partners and the means with which they collaborate (using e-mail, fax, public internet and mobile devices) are steadily increasing. Adding to this complexity, a growing number of customers and suppliers require that the communication be tailored to their specific needs. In short, businesses today need to provide communication processes that are automated and personalized. Meeting this challenge requires a new understanding of business communications in the age of the Internet. Thus, there is a need for better control of the complexity of business communication.